Irish Secrets
by xXJaffa-BlasterXx
Summary: This is a Niam so that's Niall HoranxLiam Payne from one direction. The full summery is on the inside as it wouldn't fit here. Don't forget it's a boyxboy. You have been warned so enjoy and please review, Jaffa xx


_Hello der tis me, Jaffa. This story is a one-shot song-fic called Irish Secrets and was inspired by the song American Secrets by Parachute. I would highly suggest going and listening to the song, it is just Wow! Or, of course, any song by Parachute. They are a lovely little band child XD._

_I hope you enjoy this story. It's a Niam by the way darlings, meaning (in case you didn't know) Niall Horan and Liam Payne from One Direction. So it is a boyxboy, don't say you weren't warned :). _

_Summary: Niall has been alone for almost two years since the boy he loved left him. He has been in a depressed state since that day and in an attempt to make him find someone new his friend, Louise Hutcherson, brought him out clubbing. There a band plays for entertainment and everything but nothing changes when Niall encounters the lead singer. So what happens?_

_Yes I suck at summaries but anywho onwards and upwards. Enjoy and review… possibly add to favourites? You know the drill,_

_Jaffa xx_

Irish Secrets:

Again I asked myself why I had allowed Louise to drag me here. We sat in one of the many clubs that lined the high street. Neon lights and loud bass, horny teens and depressed souls. Louise returned to the table and set a beer down in front of me, I looked at it my lips curling in distaste. Taking the unwanted beverage in my hand I began to peel at the label.

"Oh come on Niall, lighten up. It's been almost two years now… you need to let it go, let him go. You are an eligible bachelor now, have some fun, find someone new. You're twenty years old for goodness sakes," Louise encouraged placing a gentle hand on my forearm. Genuine concern laced her tone and I really did want to move on but I couldn't. I had been trying to for a long time now but when he left he took my heart with him.

I let out a long discontent sigh, "I know Louise, but it's not as easy as that. I loved him… I think I still do. I can't forget about him when he was such a large part of my life."

She gave me a sad smile which lingered in her well defined features. Louise had turned out to be a very beautiful woman. Her heart shaped face was home to large sparkling blue eyes and a small button nose, full lips, the bottom one slightly thicker than the top. Her light brown naturally wavy hair hung to bellow her shoulder blades and her fringe was brushed to one side as to keep it out of her eyes. Louise also had great curves, the perfect hour glass figure and an ample chest. She drew a lot of attention from the males; wish I could say the same. I needed the distractions.

Suddenly the blaring music stopped and the D.J. began to speak into the micro-phone, "Tonight ladies and gents, We managed to get some live entertainment from none other than… Perfection's Over Rated!"

The crowd exploded into loud clapping and screaming, some girls where screeching so piercingly that I had to cover my ears. I had no clue who the hell they were, probably some top of the charts over rated band. I looked over at Louise who was jeering along with everyone else and that was enough to answer my question. Some top of the charts pop group.

The club quietened down as the lead singer began to speak, "alright guy's, so we are Perfection's Over Rated. To open up tonight we're going to be singing American Secrets which was done originally by Parachute. I just want to say this song is dedicated to someone I used to know… he was a great guy and I let him get away, so yeah, this one's for you." I recognised the voice but couldn't quite link it to a face.

"I wish we could see the stage," Louise whined with a pout. I let a smirk spread across my face and a chortle of laughter escaped my lips, that girl could be so childish. "Hey not funny jackass, I love them and they are F.I.T. fit."

The sound of a guitar filled the room, hey maybe this wasn't going to be too bad. Not soon after the vocalist began to sing, "When the sun fell low in the blood red sky, yeah. Every house called out as we passed them by, yeah. He would grab my hand as the trees leaned in, yeah. Oh I'm still racing home from the place I've been." The tune was happy and up lifting. And his voice was just… wow! Like silk, a velvety tone.

"It was all I knew, I was waiting for the big one. And I stay forever oooooh oh oooh oh ohhhh. American Secrets oooooh oh oooh oh ohhhh. Had a dream that was ours that we just didn't know yet," the low bass, soft guitar and vibrating drums filled the room with there music.

Then the singing started up again, "We would drive out through every lonely street, yeah. Smelled the truth in his hair, felt the world at my feet, yeah. But we were just two kids in a beat up car. Oh I'm still driving home from the things I've done." I remembered the late nights we had spent together driving to nowhere but to everywhere.

"It was all I knew, I was waiting for the big one. And I stayed forever oooooh oh oooh oh ohhhh. American Secrets oooooh oh oooh oh ohhhh. Had a dream that was ours that we just didn't know yet oooooh oh oooh oh ohhhh. American Secrets oooooh oh oooh oh ohhhh. Had a dream it was ours that we lost in the regrets," at this point Louise was singing along with such gusto. The lyrics reached for me though, they sounded like my life story. It may sound strange… a song sounding like a life story.

"We were caught on the inside. Left it all on that bedside. Give me one more minute with those baby blues. We pull up, oh he looks back and waves as I wait to long. I can picture his room as the lights turn on. I'm still dancing alone with the way it was… I'm still dancing alone with the way it was. Give me one more, give me one more, give me one more minute with my baby. Give me one more, give me one more, give me one more minute with Irish Secrets," I thought the song was American Secrets? Had nobody else realised his slip up… unless he had done it intentionally, then it wasn't a slip up at all.

That smooth voice filled my ears once again, "Give me one more, give me one more… oh he looks back and waves as he slips inside. Every hope in the world in those bright blue eyes. I'm still dancing alone with the way it was," now there was a short piano instrumental, "Got my mind made up… And I'm coming back for you. I can hear your voice calling and I'll be there soon. I can see you there, in the bedroom by the stairs. Oh I've always been running but I don't know where. And ohhh oh oooh, and ohhh oh oooohhhhh. It took 25 years but I finally see. Not the boy I was, in the car that you saw leave," tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered him driving away, "But I'm still not the man that I thought I'd be. But when those trumpets sound, when the good lord calls my name… oh I'm gonna be with you, oh I'm gonna be with you," _'I'll never leave you Niall'_ his words entered my mind… I'll _never_ leave you. Well he had he left and this song hurt, it stung and reopened an old wound, brought back unwanted memories, "And ohhh oh oooh, and ohhh oh oooohhhhh. It took 25 years but I finally see. And ohhh oh oooh, and ohhh oh oooohhhhh. It took 25 years but I finally see… It took 25 years but I finally see. It took 25 years but I think I see."

The music died away along with the last word but my tears remained, crawling there way down my cheeks. That song was a summary of my one true love. It was almost two years ago now that he left me, driving away in his old beat up car.

"Ok, to answer the questions all you guys are flinging at me… the boys name is Niall Horan. I loved him, I still do. And silly old me left and now he is no longer part of my life. And yes, Irish Secrets in that last bit there was done purposely. You can guess why-," I stopped listening, I just sat there… mouth hanging to the ground my _'baby blues' _wide with disbelief. It wasn't him, it couldn't be him. Frozen where I was I felt Louise's eyes on me. Then a sharp pain in my cheek.

"Snap out of it Niall!" Louise said, her voice shaking with excitement.

I looked up, clutching my now reddening cheek, "You just hit me," I whinged not quite believing it. Maybe this was all some messed up dream?... one could only wish.

Before I could register what was happening Louise had my wrist in a firm grip and was pulling me of my chair and down the lit up glass stairway. Immediately she pulled me into the crowd and I was jammed between bodies slick with sweat. Somehow Louise managed to keep a firm grip on my arm and continued to drag me, elbowing people out of the way.

"Move," she hissed at a particularly… _large_ girl.

The girl snorted and stayed where she was. I barely heard the band which was still up on stage playing, in fact I could barley hear anything. Wild question jumped around in my head, is that really him? Is this all just a dream? Does he really still love me? Do you love him?

"Bitch pa-lease, I'll go ghetto on yo ass, and trust me gurl you don want that," Louise growled at the plump teen.

Another snort of laughter which was cut of as Louise's fist connected with the girl's nose. There was a _crunch_ then a vicious stream of blood spilled from the girls face. She gasped and squealed in pain.

Louise smirked and looked the girl square in the eyes, "Mmmmmm hmmmmmm, I'm being serious you don't want to mess with me right now so I'll try it again… move."

This time the girl hurried out of the way and once again I was being pulled through the sea of bodies. The smell was disgusting, honestly I don't know how anybody found this enjoyable in anyway. Had these people ever heard of deodorant or maybe even a sprits of perfume. When I looked up again I realised how close we where to the stage. No. She could not possibly think that we were willing to speak to each other… it would be awkward and over all not a nice experience. I fought against her grip, but when that girl wanted she was stronger than me… even when drunk. The crowd was thicker the closer to the stage we got but still she didn't loose her grip.

"Louise, I honestly do not think this is a good idea. Can't we just go home?" I whimpered.

"Look, you still both have feelings for each other… and he sang a song for you which is so romantic, why didn't you ever tell me it was Liam Payne, the Liam Payne. Oh my god, do you think he would give me an autograph because I'm your best friend?" her tone sped up as her excitement grew and soon she was moving with a hop in her step.

I shook my head, "If he still had feelings for me than he shouldn't have left me in the first place. It doesn't make sense."

"You were young an foolish Niall, and you said so yourself naught thirty minutes ago that you think you may still love him! You've been hung up on this boy for lord knows how long so now's your chance Nialler!" Louise said in a serious tone, god… I think this girl may be bi-polar.

Then we were there, pressed against the barriers to prevent people from climbing on stage. It wasn't too late he hadn't seen us yet, we could still turn around and leave and pretend as though nothing ever happened. I turned and began to walk away but Louise caught my wrist and pulled my back to her side, "Oh no you don't."

Liam's eyes washed over the crowd then stopped when he met mine. The words caught in his throat before he stopped altogether. Seeing him again caused tears to once again cloud my vision before tumbling down my face. The rest of the band stopped playing and where looking at there vocalist with confused faces. I noticed with little interest that the drummer was an old friend of both Liam and I, Zayn Malik, the rest of them where unfamiliar faces. Liam's own eyes filled with tears and he let the mic fall from his hold. He moved then, walking across the stage until he stood in front of me before jumping down.

Now he stood directly in front of me, centimetres away… close enough to touch. The crowd had gone quiet and now watched the scene with a vast interest. My eyes flicked behind him to where Zayn's face changed in recognition. My sight flickered back to Liam, he hadn't changed at all… he was still beautiful. His skin held an even tan, large brown eyes held a light to them. He was well built, broad shoulders and well muscled arms. His light brown hair sat in an unruly way atop his head. The boy I had missed so much that it broke me.

"Niall," he spoke so softly my ears strained to hear, his voice… that smooth voice.

"Liam," my own voice sounded rough compared to him, my Irish accent thick with hurt.

He raised a hand cupping my face and I didn't push him away or tell him not to, instead I leant into the touch. My eyes fluttered shut but tears still pulled themselves free of my closed lids. I knew then that I still had feeling for the boy who stood in front of me right now, that I still loved him.

"Niall I'm so sorry… for everything. I still love you, I have always loved you. Please…" Liam said his voice laced with pain.

I couldn't answer, my throat was tight. Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly against the other boys. Both my hands moved to the front of his shirt, clutching it desperately. His own hands rested at my waist but one slowly crawled up my side gripping the hair at the base of my neck. His tong slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I, without hesitation, granted. Our tongs danced together as they once again reacquainted themselves. His touches where delicate… soft. When we broke apart gasping for air our foreheads remained pressed together.

From then on I knew it was going to be okay, that we were going to be okay. I knew he still loved me and I him. I knew that he was back for good

_Ta Da, That was my crappy little story… hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review and encourage me to write another equally as crappy story._

_Isn't that Louise character a charmer? Oh :') that's right if you don't review I'll go ghetto on yo ass. How'dya feel about that? Scared? So you should be. So there you have it review… or else. Hahaha who am I kidding… I can't be intimidating unless you see my face :)._

_I love you all kiddies may rainbows and unicorns be with you,_

_Jaffa xx _


End file.
